


WHEN MORNING COMES

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:18:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: Just a little something to warm the blood. Wincest if you squint. Come to think of it, Wincest even if you don't. The challenge word was "sprawl". How could I resist? 100 words on the dot.





	1. Chapter 1

A soft snore slipped from Dean's lips as he lay sprawled across the bed. Clad in nothing but dreams and sated exhaustion, he was a sight to tempt anyone with a claim to a functioning libido.

Body still exquisitely aching from the previous night's exertions, Sam brushed a light kiss across Dean's forehead, rolled out of bed and pulled on his rumpled clothes. Then, quietly exiting the motel room, he started across the street to the café, a satisfied smile on his lips.

After a night like that, the very least he could do is buy his big brother breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean stretched out, wincing at the pleasurable flare of pain in his nether regions. He liked it rough sometimes, and his brother had certainly delivered the goods.

He smirked. Time to return the favor.

As if on cue, the door opened. Sam walked in, his arms full of breakfast. Giving Dean a wickedly lascivious grin, he kicked the door closed, dropping the bags onto a table. "You ready for round two?" he said challengingly.

"Turnabout's fair play, Sammy." Dean threw back the sheet and laughed as Sam's eyes darkened. "After breakfast. And there'd better be some fucking bacon in there."


End file.
